spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom/Transcript
Overhead shot of Bikini Bottom. Narrator: Ah, the ocean, teeming with life, some simple; Patrick's rock is seen. Narrator: Some intelligent; Squidward's easter island head is seen. Narrator: And some just naive. SpongeBob's pineapple is seen. The Chum Bucket is seen. Narrator: But that is not what we are looking at today, for another classification of creature is plotting a maniacal scheme to destroy the hopes and dreams of every- uh, I mean, he's evil, you get it. A shot of Plankton's laboratory is seen, and Plankton is rapidly pressing buttons while simultaneously calling somebody on a phone. Karen powers on. Karen: And what exactly are you doing? Plankton: This is one of my greatest plans yet! I will enlist the help of E.V.I.L. and build an army to conquer the world! Karen: Who had a what now? Plankton: Agh, nevermind, you wouldn't understand. Plankton hops to a windowsill with a direct view of the burger joint The Krusty Krab. Plankton: You may think you're safe in your excuse for a restaurant, Krabs, but my plan will destroy your entire world! Plankton begins laughing evilly, his laughter fading away as a bubble transition cuts to SpongeBob's alarm clock. The alarm clock ticks, and suddenly it goes off like a loud horn. SpongeBob's eyes fly open, and he presses the button to silence the clock. SpongeBob: Another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom! He turns to his pet snail, Gary, resting beside his bed. SpongeBob: Good morning Gary! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Good morning, beautiful city! He ran to the window, Bikini Bottom looks like a drab wasteland. SpongeBob: Woah. The city doesn't look so beautiful, Gary. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Eh, must be what Squidward was saying when I was last over, "morning nuisances." SpongeBob opens his window to shout at Squidward's house, which neighbored his. SpongeBob: I understand now, Squidward! Squidward: Wha- SpongeBob slams his window shut. SpongeBob: Well, time to go to work! Bubble transition cuts to SpongeBob marching along a road to work. SpongeBob: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready- A fish wearing full body armor and a helmet watches SpongeBob pass and radios something. SpongeBob: That fish didn't look so nice... ha! He probably caught the morning nuisances! I'm ready, I'm ready- A robot resembling Plankton spots SpongeBob and watches him pass threateningly. SpongeBob: Wait a second... a robot? What's going on around here... SpongeBob screeches to a halt to see the Krusty Krab surrounded by soldiers and robots. They hang up a flag representing an evil lemon with tentacles stretching out, and the text "E.V.I.L." SpongeBob: Oh my gosh! It's E.V.I.L., the I.J.L.S.A.'s greatest nemesis, and they're taking control of the Krusty Krab! This is a job for- A Plankton-bot shocks SpongeBob into unconsciousness, the screen blacks out. The screen slowly opens, representing SpongeBob's eyelids. SpongeBob realizes he's being held captive alongside his friends. SpongeBob: Jumping Jellyfish! Squidward: Please stop, SpongeBob. The last ''thing I need is your obnoxious voice ringing in my ears. SpongeBob: Sorry. Plankton: Ah, it does my hearty good to know I've put all my enemies into captivity. ''Plankton is sitting in a mechanical suit beside Man-Ray and the Dirty Bubble. Krabs: Plankton! Why are ye doing this? Plankton: I thought it was obvious; TO RULE THE WORLD! Dirty Bubble: Yeah, yeah, but I was wondering if I could get a mint chocolate double cone with a side of- Patrick: Did someone say ice cream? Squidward: Patrick, can't you see we're captive? Plankton begins straining in rage as everybody begins talking simultaneously. Sandy: Hopefully not for long, Squidward. I'm seeing if I can use my Escape-from-a-hostage-situation-for-testing-reasons-o-matic to break free of these mechanical handcuffs! Dirty Bubble: But seriously, do you guys have pizza? 'Cuz I could go for an extra cheese with olives- Plankton: SILENCE! The room instantly becomes silent, everybody stops talking. Plankton: You blabbering idiots! I think I'll have to punish you for this misbehavior... SpongeBob and Patrick begin loudly shivering. Plankton: Something so painful... SpongeBob and Patrick start chattering their teeth. Plankton: A torture i am unable to explain to keep a PG rating... and Patrick: Oh please Mister Plankton, anything! Plankton: Fine. SpongeBob and Patrick sigh in relief. Squidward rolls his eyes. Plankton: I'll just have to... SEND YOU TO THE SURFACE! Everybody begin screaming in shock as Plankton, Man-Ray and the Dirty Bubble begin laughing. Everybody stops when they hear Squidward unenthusiastically yelling. Man-Ray: This is awkward. Plankton: Welp, to the execution! A bubble transition cuts to the edge of the surface, leading to the island seen in the theme song. Patrick: Mister Plankton sir, can I have a final request? Plankton: What is it, pinky? Patrick: May I have one more ice cream cone? Plankton: Let me think... No! Patrick falls to his knees and stares up into the sky. Patrick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Guard1: Ugh... get up... Guard2: Why do we always get the idiots...? SpongeBob looks back at Bikini Bottom, distant from where they stood. SpongeBob: Goodbye, Bikini Bottom... if only Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy were here. Dirty Bubble: Fool! Those old idiots are in captivity at the Krusty Krab! Man-Ray: Uh, Bubble- Dirty Bubble: You'll need to get past each wave of E.V.I.L. military division we've strategically placed! THe only why to beat them is if you know they're there! Man-Ray: Bubble... Dirty Bubble: And don't even get me started on the secret ''weapon... ME! and Man-Ray: BUBBLE! Dirty Bubble: Oh, yeah, sorry. Patrick: You're a very advanced group of people. Plankton: Silence! I will send you up now. Krabs: Aye, Plankton, send me up. Plankton: No... I have more plans than you. Squidward: What could make that sweaty crustacean more important than me? Patrick: Yeah, what's more important than Squidward? SpongeBob: That's a strong argument, I've got to admi- ''Plankton angrily pushes SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy above the surface. Sandy: Watch the tail! The four stumble up, not being able to see under the surface. SpongeBob: What is this place...? Squidward: Whatever it is, it better have a spa. Patrick: and ice cream. Sandy: C'mon critters, it ain't so bad! She throws off her helmet. Patrick: Easy for you to say. You're a quirrel. SpongeBob: Squirrel, ''Patrick. Patrick: Oh, what would you know?! SpongeBob: Come on, guys, I know we're under tense conditions, but we need to work as a team to stop E.V.I.L.! ''He spins around and begins marching towards the water, only to float on the surface. Sandy: You can't get down with proper prepulsion. Patrick: Pistachio ice cream?! WHERE?! In the background, Patrick begins searching and practically beating up Squidward, who cries in dismay. SpongeBob: Well, surely there's somebody here who can tell us how to get back to Bikini bottom. Sandy Yes, somebody with the right technology. SpongeBob: But who'd give us that? Sandy: Well, if persuading doesn't work, I can throw out a little kar-ah-tay, and then they'll hand it over. Patrick suddenly stops. Patrick: I smell ice cream! He begins sprinting to away, trampling Squidward in the process. SpongeBob: Get up, Squidward! Whoever has ice cream has a way outta here. The gang chases Patrick through a jungle, and they come across a camp, and a pirate is licking an ice cream cone. Patrick jumps and steals the gigantic ice cream. Beard: Hey! Little rat! Patrick growls and begins eating the ice cream savagely. SpongeBob: Hello, mister? Beard: Woah, I did not see you there, little fella. SpongeBob: Hello, sir, we're looking for a way underwater. Squidward: Yeah, this island stinks! Beard: Why, yes, I happen to have some pirate technology. Sandy: Give it to us or we'll rough you up! Burger Beard starts laughing. Beard: Fine, but I have one condition. Squidward: And that is? Beard: That would be... take me with you! SpongeBob: But, that's impossible! Sandy: Actually, I just happened to bring along a shrink ray! while chewing: I read about this. Isn't that something like plot convenience? SpongeBob: That would have to mean we're in a movie, Patrick. Patrick: Ah. Sandy uses her shrink ray on Burger Beard and his bag of gadgets. Burger Beard is now the size of them. Squidward: Well? Beard: I will lead the way. They make their way back to the beach. Patrick: What now? Beard: Here. He hands each of the jet packs, and straps one on himself. Squidward: So we just- Everybody but Burger Beard begins screaming as they are shot to the ocean floor. The jetpacks short circuit. Beard: So, what's your plan? SpongeBob: Well, E.V.I.L. is keeping Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy hostage at the Chum Bucket. Beard: Who? SpongeBob catches Burger Beard up. Beard: Well, by the time we get to your friends, E.V.I.L. will have sent an army... so...? Sandy: I'll unite an alliance of Bikini Bottomites to send in as backup. You critters take care a yerselves. Sandy runs away. Squidward: There is no ''way I'm fighting. I'll take my chances with Sandy. Hey, Sandy! Wait up! ''Squidward runs away. SpongeBob: Well, It's just us three now. Patrick: No way! I need ice cream! Patrick runs away. Beard: Some friends you got there. SpongeBob: I guess we're doing this alone. Beard: Yeah. A bubble transition cuts to the fortified Chum Bucket. Burger Beard shows SpongeBob a map. Beard: WIth my cloaking device, we'll make it through the back before it runs out of juice. From there we need to be sneaky. SpongeBob: Let's do this, then. They make it through the front defenses with ease, until they get to the outside of the Chum Bucket, where the cloaking devices run out of fuel. Beard: Quiet... They climb through the window, Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy are chained to the wall. SpongeBob: Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy! Mermaidman: Wah... Karen powers on. Karen: Intruders! SpongeBob gasps. Beard: Quiet, will you... the courageous Burger Beard shoots the computer, short circuiting it as his spongy friend cowers behind! SpongeBob: Oh, so you're names Burger Beard! I forgot to ask. Karen: I will destroy y- Burger Beard does as he previously said. Beard: We've gotta get out of here! SpongeBob: But- Burger Beard pulls him out the door, where the Dirty Bubble is waiting with an army. Dirty Bubble: Captain! Soldier: Yes, sir? Dirty Bubble: Tell your men to clear the area... I got this. The army speeds away to create a ring surrounding the three. Dirty Bubble: I have dreamed of this day. I will prove I am not a chatterbox and I don't easily get distracted By my own words by capturing you! Plankton will promote me to have control of the entire E.V.I.L. military division, and Man-Ray will eat my dust! They'll see, they'll all se- The Dirty Bubble is popped by Burger Beard who simply walked over and poked him. The army gasps. SpongeBob: That was easier than I thought. Man-Ray shows up with a gigantic army. Man-Ray: We received a distress signal. You got guts, kid. Too bad I gotta rip 'em outta you. Soldier: Sir! Man-Ray: What is it? Soldier: Rebels! Explosions begin scattering among the armies, and Sandy jumps down from an airship! Sandy: Yee-haw! Squidward and Patrick follow. SpongeBob: Good work, guys! SpongeBob turns to Burger Beard. SpongeBob: Come on, let's go beat Plankton! Beard: I will stay behind to save Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy from Karen. SpongeBob: Good luck. Sandy: I'll lead the Alliance against Man-Ray. Squidward: That leaves me... SpongeBob and Patrick stare at Squidward, drooling. Squidward: ...with you two. Squidward groans. A bubble transition cuts to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward run inside to find Plankton with Mr. Krabs tied up. Plankton: What is this? I thought I executed you! Squidward: It's gonna take a lot more to execute my paycheck. Plankton: No matter; I will simply destroy you- Patrick falls from the ceiling, destroying Plankton's mech suit. SpongeBob: Patrick! What were you doing up there? Patrick: What? SpongeBob: Up- nevermind. Plankton: This is not over! The ceiling breaks in, and a giant fist airship hovers above. SpongeBob can see Burger Beard, Man-Ray and the Dirty Bubble standing there, and a rope is thrown down, of which Plankton climbs up. SpongeBob: Burger Beard? What are you doing?! Beard: I struck a deal ''with Karen. (unenthusiastically): I should've known. Plankton: See ya later, fool! ''The airship flies away. SpongeBob: He betrayed us. Krabs: Aye, well at least Plankton is stopped. For now. SpongeBob: Yeah... Patrick: I don't know about you guys, but I wanna go grab some pizza. You in? and Squidward: Sure. SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward walk out of the Krusty Krab. Krabs: Uh, boys? The camera cuts to outside the Krusty Krab. Krabs: A little help? I'll throw in a free napkin! The screen cuts to black. Krabs: Help...? Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Category:Transcripts Category:Game transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Transcripts Category:SpongeBob Fanon